Prestidigitation Melodies
by Jetice
Summary: Can Blue become a powerful magician? Can Lute realize that he is in love? Will Fuse find out why he joined the group? And will Riki.. um.. will Riki be Riki? [a ShounenAi RanFic] New Chap.18 [Blue’s ditched the party and is now in Baccarat card searching.
1. Prestidigitation Melodies

|\/ Prestidigitation Melodies \/|  
  
He sat there, waiting impatiently for his award. Blue had gone to the top of the mountain and slain the fire bird 'Sazuku.' Now that he had done this. "Deed". his reward would be the shield card.  
  
"Flowers. Flowers and girls," It was amazing how the purple haired musician, named lute, could keep his cool playing on a very old banjo. Plucking only one of the four strings he managed to bring order into the dull room.  
  
Blue watched him pluck the strings of the funny looking object and immediately thought of his twin brother, Rouge. He assumed that Rouge probably found all of the runes and was moving on to the elimination of the Time Lord. or better yet the Space God. Blue shook his head and let Lute's music take control of his body. He must was getting soft, because normally he would tell Lute to end it.  
  
Blue would have fell asleep had the laughter of the recently recruited, fun- loving; monster boy not pulled him out of his slumber. The furry creature could take on many forms, but the two that Blue allowed him to become while he was around was a strange human form and his funny looking doggy like form.  
  
This monster danced around on the table like a gypsy; grape colored hair moved to his bodily beats. He almost stumbled when he did a double spin. Lutes music had some kind of "hold" on this out-of-region individual.  
  
Lutes eyes sparkled as he sat there gaping up at Riki as if he was a piece of meat. He snickered from time to time, totally mixing up the beats as Riki danced along. He slowed the music down, looking over Riki when he turned to the side. Just thinking about him was making words within Lutes mind ease out.  
  
"Bed. and Riki-"  
  
The ticking of the clock; the echo of footsteps down the hall; and the patter of Blue's fingernail against the side of the steel-handled chair seemed to come to a halt. Within seconds, Blue had gone from sitting next to the window, all the way over to the desk where Lute was.  
  
"Am I hearing things musician or did you just say." Blue let the words trail. He had no reason to finish all he did was gesture to the one who was suddenly devouring waxed fruit-- Riki.  
  
"He's part of my song!" Lute placed his banjo on the wooden table, looking down at his almost viewable refection; he was turning red. Never before had he thought about something so hard. Usually it was about food or music. A funny feeling was stirring within his stomach a feeling that did not mean he was hungry.  
  
"Sorry for the hold up," The brown double doors quickly slowly and a figure walked in. Flawlessly dressed and aiming for the wrong type of triumph, the figure approached the table. "How are-"  
  
THUD!  
  
Blue's fist crashed down onto the table, startling Riki who had somehow ended up on the floor. "Fuse, your twenty-something minutes late!"  
  
Fuse chuckled and reached into his navy blue pants pocket, grabbed something and pulled it out. "Easy now, my magic friend." He cleared his throat. "As a token of my appreciation, I present you and your teammates this card." He turns slightly, holding the card above his face to admire it within the light. "A strange mysterious card - a chocolate stain Wait. oh, nevermind."  
  
"Give me that damn card!" Blue leaped over the table, snatched the card from Fuse, and lifted the card into the air. The sound of crashing thunder could be heard from outside. "At last, I have two of the four Arcane Cards. Soon I shall receive the gift and the world will be MINE!" Stops and thinks. Then shakes his head and repeats the last line. ".And the magic will be mine!"  
  
The room went silent and soon the voice of the doggy boy slowly came to. "Wow Mr. Blue, you sure do know how to make something seem like it shouldn't have happened."  
  
The room remained quiet, but this time they were trying to decode what Riki had said.  
  
"Um. Tiki that made no sense."  
  
"My name isn't Tiki, its Riki!" He glared at Fuse who was standing next to him, trying to pat him on the head.  
  
"Um. okay whatever," Fuse moved towards the front of the table and leaned up against it. "So um. Blue, how are you going to find the next card?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, which he then placed between his lips.  
  
"I plan to advance to Koorong. I have heard that there is a strange power there. I shall investigate and find out what it is, it might be a Card!" As he spoke, he pulled out a small map that looked similar to a normal map. "This is the Region Map, it can take me anywhere I want."  
  
"Oh really. So you plan to use magic to get to Koorong."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Okay," Fuse nodded and moved his hands around his waist. Where did he put those matches? "Well. have fun!"  
  
Blue nodded and turned around to face the wall. He mumbled a few words of ancient tongue and threw the map in the direction the wall was. The map spun around and suddenly turned into a bunch of strange marble like objects. Each of them had their own image. Blue held open his hand and all but one of the marbles vanished. This was the Koorong region, the image inside the marble looked almost like a city. The marble vanished and then appeared within Blues hands. He looked back at the group and then threw the marble at the wall. It exploded, sending strange light everywhere. When Blue looked back at the wall, there was a circular portal.  
  
"All aboard the Blue express." Blue held up two fingers, creating a peace sign. This was his second time using that spell. He was amazed at how it did not backfire in his face. Blue looked back at the group and then stepped through the portal, his voice called out. "Hurry. Once I get to the other side, I wont hesitate in closing the portal with you two still here."  
  
"W-Wait for me Blue!" Lute picked up his banjo and ran in after Blue. He suddenly turned around quickly, his eyes falling on Riki. "Come on Riki." He turned back around and ran into the portal; image fading quickly.  
  
Riki slowly walked over to the portal and then stopped. He turned around slowly and glanced at Fuse who was standing there looking at the portal. "Why don't you come with us? You look bored and you need some fun!"  
  
Fuse shook his head, crossing his arms in the process. "No, No. I am fine. I don't need excitement." The cigarette bounced up and down as he spoke.  
  
Riki gave him a funny look, and then ran over to him. "You lie. Come with me! Fun you will have!" He grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the portal.  
  
"Hey, no. I don't want to go." Fuse pulled back gently but kept on walking towards the portal. He really did want to go but just did not want to let them know. He let Riki pull him towards the portal until they both were gone.  
  
"Mr. Fuse?" A young secretary stepped into the office just in time to see the portal close. She gasped and quickly ran out screaming. "Fuse has been up ducted! All personnel to the main office!" 


	2. Blue&Lute

|\/Blue & Lute\/|  
  
Blue and lute slowly headed up a few steps, which lead to yet another gloomy pathway. To their left was a black-market and to their right was an empty subway tunnel. Blue stopped and used his tracking powers to see if he could pick up the next card location. However, the sounds of an unhappy counterpart kept ruining his concentration.  
  
"Blue. I- I am hungry. Can we take a break and spend some of those credits on something to eat?" It seemed that Lute just could not take it anymore. Getting imagery of Riki devouring waxed fruit had set in and was making his appetite whimper out for the same. A few fingers took hold of the railing and strength had accumulated in order to push him up the last two steps.  
  
Blue tightened his fist and furrowed a brow. "If only I had left your ass at the pub." He incoherently mumbled, peering over his shoulder to see if the ravenous musician had overheard.  
  
Obviously, he was not; a few hands gripped to Blue's back for support and once again an unhappy stomach made its plea. "Blue please." A few tears trailed down his peachy cheeks. "I- I think I'm going to die." His entire body went limp, and his grip had lifted. Soon he fell to the ground and sobbed, getting another stomachache.  
  
Shaking his head, Blue reached into his pocket and tossed a few credits next to the starving musician. "Here. Find your way back to the corner stores. I have a Arcane to acquire." He turned around and slowly headed up the path towards the subway.  
  
Lute smiled and picked up the credits. "What! Thirty credits. You low- priced son-of-a-bitch! What can I get with thirty credits?" He slowly stood up waving his fist around. "If you haven't realized, Koorong doesn't have a damn arcane card!" Sadly, it was too late; Blue had vanished within the murky subway, leaving Lute behind to fend for himself. Koorong alleys were not the place to leave somebody who was hungry. A duo of blue eyes looked around. A sigh slipped out. "I. can't remember how we got here." 


	3. Riki

|\/Riki\/|  
  
I am bored. so bored.  
  
The rain suddenly ended when I headed deeper into the depths of the gloomy city. I could not help but think about my family and what was to become of us if I did not find the other eight rings of power. Since I had long left Mei-ling, I noticed that I am slowly forgetting about my true assignment, the reason why I left home.  
  
"Buy one and get the second. For the same price!" The voice of a lady caught my attention and I soon found myself standing next to her with my body up alongside hers.  
  
"Excuse me. Have you-"  
  
"Buy one. Second same price!" She cut me off with her voice and picked up what looked like some kind of necklace with a ball on the end. She waved it around in my face and continued. "This only fifty-six credits. and." She picked up another that looked similar to the other one in her left hand. ".Get this one for the same price!"  
  
I shook my head quickly and proceeded to ask my question again. "No- have you seen a ring like this one?" I lifted up my hand and showed her the ring. She pulled out some strange eyepiece and inspected it before nodding her head in agreement.  
  
"Yes. Yes." She reached into her cart and pulled out a dozen of dull rings. "These match ring.. Match ring they do!"  
  
I shook my head and backed away slowly smiling slightly.  
  
"Thanks. But no thanks."  
  
She did not seem to mine. By the time I had got away from her, another wandering human had caught her attention.  
  
I kept on walking; passing some strange pig on the street that was pacing back and forth. I was irritated with the whole ordeal of being by myself. I needed something to do, something to make me laugh. Lute had been the first person I had drawn to when I joined Mr. Blue. That was only because of his music. Those melodies of that machine he called a "Ban-ge-o" had done strange things to me. How could I forget the songs?  
  
"Flowers and girls; Bed and Riki!" I said it aloud, wanting to get the feeling he had when he had sung it. My eyes wandered around until they stopped on what looked like an eating-place. I could see a yellow haired lady sitting in one of the seats. She was not moving.  
  
Hmmm. Maybe she can help me.  
  
Before long, I had vanished into the small eating-place. 


	4. Fuse

|\/Fuse\/|  
  
Fuse stood outside of the Koorong port, pacing back and forth. He took the final drag from his cigarette and tossed it to the ground. He had broken away from the group and fresh air. However, that was just one of the reason why he did this; the monster was messing with his mind. His palms; coated with a wet substance and just would not stay steady when a new cigarette suddenly appeared.  
  
It was hard, dropping four broken matches onto the ground. He groaned and threw the rest of the matches over his shoulder. He was in need of some tobacco and the matches were being stubborn.  
  
Making a sideways peace sign, the cigarette ended up between his lips. Then his hands slipped into his pockets.  
  
He took a few steps down the street and then turned the corner looking over everything in his path. One figure stood out like a sore thumb. It was Riki; taking what seemed a stroll around Koorong. From afar, he looked almost human with the exception of his purple and brown body.  
  
Fuse unbuttoned the blazer of his uniform and looked on. He could see the little monster boy talking to himself, but he did not know why. Before long Fuse was advancing closer to the monster trying to zero in on his voice only.  
  
Squeezing through thin openings of the crowd, Fuse found himself stuck. The crowd seemed to be going north while he wanted to go south. Blond hair flew in his vision, while he tried to keep his balance. Before long, he fell to the ground with a gasp.  
  
Those orbs peeked up, looking around for the young monster boy. However, he was nowhere in sight. Fuse looked left, then right. The monster was gone.  
  
Fuse stood up, dusting himself off and sighed. He shook his head and then walked over to the spot where Riki was suppose to be.  
  
"Where did you go?" 


	5. Riki2

|\/Riki\/|  
  
Laughter like no other rattled the windows of the small restaurant. I greedily took whatever extra credits piled up on the table.  
  
"I don't feel like playing anymore." The young once-upon-a-time IRPO agent said, tossing her cards onto the table and reclining in her chair.  
  
"But. you're so close to winning!" I giggled and proceeded to count the pile of credits one by one. Each piece counted ended up in the backpack that I had embezzled off Fuse while we were leaving the IRPO building. "Wow. Four hundred credits! I never had this much before." I praised Blue for teaching me how to read human money.  
  
She sneered at my comment. "Don't mock me boy. I was doing fine until Roufus and Liza dropped out." Standing up and fixing her dress, she walked over to the bar and looked around for something to drink. "You said you had a question for me?"  
  
"Oh. Yea!" I had totally forgot about my goal once again. Since Lute had taught me how to play cards, I was a little shocked when I managed to win. It was like some kind of drug. I just could not get enough. I walked over to the bar as well, struggling to get the backpack on before I climbed onto a stool. "I am searching for rings that will heal my hometown." I took off one of the rings and showed it to her. "Have you seen a ring like this?"  
  
She took it and examined it. I could here her mumble something under her breath and then she shook her head stating that she did not see a ring similar to the one I had.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" A few digits ran over a black bottle. She was clearly trying to change the subject but I did not know why. A silver mug ended up filled to the rim with the think black substance. And placed in front of me. "I know it looks-"  
  
My hands lashed out and wrapped around the rather large mug. My mouth slowly opened, before long I had swallowed whatever was in the mug. It made me feel funny inside, but in a way, it was good. I held out the mug and demanded she give me more. While she slowly took the time to fill the mug, my eyes slowly trailed over to the door. The silhouette of a familiar figure caught my eye. "Hey that's." My world suddenly went dark. 


	6. Lute

|\/ Lute \/|  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Lute peered around the corner into the abandoned subway and waited for his eyes to adjust to the lighting. His ears twitched when he started hearing sounds. He moaned and debated whether to head deeper down the eerie subway or back to the ally.  
  
"M-Maybe it's a l-leaky p-pipe." He stuttered, rubbing that empty stomach. "Dammit I don't care anymore. I am too hungry. I must find Blue so I can kick his ass and grab a few extra credits." Lute took off his banjo case and pulled out a rather crooked piece of wood he had managed to stumble upon while at the mountain of Mosperiburg. "If anything jumps out, I can whack them with this twig."  
  
Lute looked the twig over and suddenly remembered one of Blue's crazy stories about tree branches with "amazing" powers. Lute shook the crooked twig and chuckled. "I doubt that this stick holds any great power. Although, I did learn a few really cool skills." Lute reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of white paper. "Let's see.hmmm. A stun slash..." Lute rolled the twig around in his hand until the crooked part was facing outwards. He then slashed sideways into the air, moving the twig towards the right quickly until it came to a halt behind him; hardly touching his back.  
  
"Heh . I can still do it!" He looked down at the scribble on the paper again. "A double slash? Hmmm," He held out the twig once more but this time he had the crooked part facing the ground. Quickly, he swiped the twig towards the ground; bought it back up and swiped again.  
  
"Hah! Nothing can defeat the great musician, Lute!" He spun the twig around like a baton and then looked at the notes on the paper for the third time. "Last one. A hard slash," Lute looked at the twig. "If I do a hard slash with this, I'll snap the twig into two."  
  
A strange rather loud sound ricocheted off the walls within Lute's stomach. He clenched his belly and frowned. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot about you. Please forgive me." Lutes stomach repeated the strange sound again. "Shh.. I will find us both food."  
  
Lute rubbed his stomach and slowly moved deeper into the abandoned subway. He looked around, the area; badly lit, except for the area in the corner. Lute approached the dimly lit corner and realized that there was a hole in the ground. He slowly peered down the hole and whispered. "Blue? Are you down there Blue?"  
  
Blue did not responded.  
  
Lute slowly knelt down and turned around slightly as he slowly headed down the hole. His voice still, softly called out. "Blue? I-I needs money."  
  
Other than, a few loose rocks falling, no one replied. Lute let out a whimper.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Then fell a good four feet to the ground.  
  
His body remained on the ground, looking up. He had only five poles left until he reached the bottom. Yet, the sixth step had to be a bitch and break.  
  
Lute got the thinking. "Am. I over-weight." He slowly pushed himself off the ground and stood up, rubbing his now sore posterior. 


	7. Riki3

|\/ Riki \/|  
  
"Ugh."  
  
It felt like I had been hit with a bunch of fruit baskets when I finally came through. No longer was I in the tavern but a tunnel instead.  
  
All I could remember was the tavern and that drink.  
  
"Bad drink. Full of something bad!" I yawned slightly and stood up slowly, still feeling the aftereffects of whatever had happen to me.  
  
The backpack I had been carrying was resting on the floor next to me. Some of the items inside were spilling out onto the ground. My fruit from the IRPO Building was getting wet! I impulsively picked up the backpack and rummaged through it. Nothing was missing. Nothing at all. except the four hundred credits I had won at the tavern.  
  
"That's not fair! Whoever stole from me is not fair!" I couldn't help but sulk while I slipped on the backpack. "Who would do such a thing to a visitor to the region!"  
  
I slowly headed down the strange tunnel, slowly looking around at the wonderful teardrops that clung to the walls and ceilings. To stop the sulking, I couldn't help but sing the lovely song Lute had made. "Flowers and girls. Bed and Riki!" The world around me seemed to slow down as if I myself had became the ultimate monster of time and space. Legs seemed to fall to my will as I turned that walk into a prance.  
  
"Flowers and girls. Bed and Riki!" I slowly closed my eyes and envisioned myself back at home, dancing with my friends with all the rings together. Slowly the scene of me at home started to fade away. And what had replaced it were a field of very big flowers and the silhouette of a man moving his hand up and down on a funny-shaped sword with strings.  
  
As I daydreamed, I carelessly didn't see the skeleton rising to its feet.  
  
It didn't matter to me.  
  
Oblivious to such a creature, I kept on prancing down the tunnel. Passing him slowly. Skeleton fingers came out from behind to clobber me over the head; yet my body stooped and I ended up shaking my bushy tail.  
  
The skeleton's attack had missed.  
  
I was in my own world where Lute's music ruled and nothing bad would ever happen to me. I kept my eyes close still while I just stood there shaking my tail at the creature.  
  
It gave me a strange look and let out a chattering sound. Then went in to attack me once again, but it was too late. One with the music, I sprung into the air and spun around.  
  
"Bed and Riki! Bed and Riki!"  
  
And without warning released three pink medium-size spheres which danced around me before diving down and crashing into the skeleton.  
  
I would have stayed in my musical moment for all eternity, but the noisy sound of falling bones made me come back to reality.  
  
"Huh. Wha?" I slowly turned around to face the bones totally mystified as to what had happened. "Who left all of these bones here?"  
  
I slowly scratched my head and sniffled a little.  
  
A familiar scent had caught my attention. Followed by a booming crash. 


	8. Fuse2

|\/Fuse\/|  
  
Anticipation lingered in the air.  
  
The loud clicking of the clock, a strange scruffy dressed woman, who wore dull looking loafers, an off-white dress, a tag wrapped around her arm, and a smile that could haunt anybody even after she was gone.  
  
The lights fainted in the small clinic, the lights that seemed to adjust themselves for such special occasion.  
  
The rain continued to beat upon the small clinic even after he had decided to come in uninvited. He took his place next to the couch and looked over the old lady before he pulled out a cigarette.  
  
As silences filled the room, he waited edgily for the lady to speak. The clock seemed to respond for her with its eternal ticking.  
  
"Excuse me. Is this Koorong Hotel?" he asked, lighting the cigarette, inhaling the grisly smoke, before letting it out with a soft cough.  
  
The woman did not look up once, her eyes forever downcast upon the clotted red stains upon the purple carpet.  
  
He kept his eye on her before taking a seat next to her, making sure that there was a sufficient amount of space between the two. He took the liberty of marking his territory by dribbling a few ashes off of the cigarette he was holding.  
  
That's when the clock stopped. And the woman rose to her feet.  
  
She took her first two steps and purposely let her body fall to the floor. Her whole frame twisted and turned until she was staring at him. Her eyes had forever painted his face into her latent memory. A truly daunting laugh escaped from her lips. And ended shortly after her body had hit the ground. He watched as her head slowly rolled across the floor, and the blood that coated the clotted spots on the carpet.  
  
The clock gave off an eerie chime and the woman's body faded into the carpet.  
  
All he could do was loot at his cigarette. and inhale.  
  
"Next." An already annoyed voice escaped from the backroom and into the waiting area.  
  
He slowly stood up and moved over to the front desk and tapped on the small table bell.  
  
Ding..  
  
Ding.  
  
Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding.  
  
Di-  
  
"Excuse me, that is not a play toy." A man within his early thirties or maybe the late; came out of the back room hastily. He was dressed rather odd... An open trench coat; white from head to toe. And underneath was an old fashion suit that someone would wear to a funeral, red necktie though- must didn't like the person who was being buried. His raven black hair ran after him as he approached the front desk- making a scene. Fuse smiled slightly and spoke in a very unsure tone. "There was a woman here waiting for you. She waited to death. literally," He looked the funny dressed man over. "Now I know why." he mumbled.  
  
A few stands of hair were pushed back and the glasses lazy placed on crookedly were fixed. "Really. I'll waste no time going to her funeral." He retorted sarcastically, grabbing hold of the table bell and placing it underneath the desk.  
  
He snorted, inhaling that nicotine into his system; it was a flaunted habit. "No time at all." He mocked, ignoring his explosion for a fit.  
  
The man sighed, "Do you need any type of assistance?"  
  
"Yes... I would like to rent a room for tonight for my and a few friends," the cigarette dangled his lips, daring to fall out. "A room for four to be exact."  
  
The man was sort of concerned by the cigarette. better yet annoyed. "Excuse me, this is not a place for public housing. This is a clinic. My clinic!"  
  
"So you're a nurse?" He spoke softly, eyes closed.  
  
"Come again?!"  
  
He could see the fire forming within the older mans eyes. "Hey don't get your panties in a bunch."  
  
The older man let out a rather irate groan, "When you leave this place, go back up the steps and head all the way to the street with the fork-in-the- road. There you will see an old woman. That is the inn!"  
  
Fuse yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you. It was lovely getting to know a new face." He winked slightly and slowly moved over to the entrance before turning back around. "By the way. That lady left a terrible stain upon your carpet."A few digits pointed to the spot where he had sat with the old woman. "And I think you should use hot water to get it out." he then turned around and pointed to a boarded up window. "Also you should open a few windows around here because this place has an unpleasant odor and I know you don't want people to think you don't take baths." He slowly turned back around and walked out. But quickly came back. "And." He pointed to a . long deceased plant. "I think you should buy plastic plants instead of real ones. Because these things are dead." He placed his cigarette within the plant pot and smashed it down.  
  
"Well bye" he quickly ran out of the clinic. 


	9. Blue

|\/Blue\/|  
  
It wasn't because he didn't want to stay with him. That was a mere playing hard-to-get. But had dismissed him, and then thought of him long after he was left behind. It wasn't until now, when he was feeling lonely. Even Lute was an annoying stuck-up brat; he somehow managed to find happiness when he was around. But during these times, when he was thinking about his mission, did he need friends?  
  
Why should he kill? His brother ran through his mind. A doppelganger with a different name... Rouge.  
  
Blue came to a halt, and lifted his hands so that he could view them. And once again the thought of Lute came into his mind.  
  
/Look at you... To think that you are my brother.../  
  
Blue dropped his hands and looked around. A familiar voice echoed through the tunnels of the cave. The voice of Rouge.  
  
Was he in the cave? Was he too after the tarot cards? Blue looked around the cave and headed down one of the tunnels from which he heard his brother's voice.  
  
He hastily made his way through the many tunnels, turning whatever corner he thought his brothers' voice was coming from. He ran until he could run no more, for he had reached a small cliff. He looked on; the other side was only a jump away. But could he make it?  
  
He moved back a bit and then charged forward, leaping through the air and landing on the other side just barely. Rocks fell towards the void below.  
  
/Look at you.../  
  
His brother's voice echoed throughout the cave.  
  
Like a moth to light, he ran down the path until he came to a cave.  
  
"Rouge? I know you're here! You can't take the tarot card... Since I already have the shield card," Blue pulled out the small tarot card he had acquired from Fuse.  
  
Laughter bounced off the walls and the silhouette of his brother could be seen from inside of the cave.  
  
"You stupid ass! This is where the hide rune is..." Rouge slowly raised up the small rune. "... Or should I say was!" Rouge lets out a few chuckles before he puts the rune into his pocket.  
  
"B-But... My conscience told me-"  
  
The cave was filled once more with the sounds of his brothers' voice followed by the clapping of Rouges hands. "Bravo... Bravo... Once again you've fucked up... And to believe that we are one in the same... but how?" He places his index finger onto his forehead. "Was there a mistake in the gene pool? Did /I/ get all the brilliance?"  
  
Blue slowly lowers his head and mumbles a few hate words that Rouge can't hear.  
  
Rouge continues to denounce his brother,"-and your party isn't all that bright as well. If you want to defeat me, you will need to trust your escorts." As Rouge continued, a hand grabbed hold of Blue's shoulder.  
  
He turned around quickly, leaving his guard down. "Lute?"  
  
"Were you expecting your purple-haired friend?" The face of a familiar man spoke in a sharp rough tone, with a pinch of kindness.  
  
"Hey I know you." Blue backed away slightly, almost entering the cave where his brother was. Behind the familiar man stood a woman, followed by a monster that looked like a porcupine.  
  
"Allow me to introduce /my/ team of experts," Rouge crossed his arms and continued, clearing his throat in the process. "A swordsman from the Wakatu region." He uncrossed his arms and pointed to the monster. "I found him in a lab. His name is Cotton. Quite an interesting fighter if you ask me." He then moved pass Blue and took his place next to the woman. "And this lovely lady found me. She is looking for some rings. When she heard that I was traveling in search of magic she jumped at the chance to join."  
  
The woman bowed and then let out a giggle. "Oh hush up Rouge. Hi, I'm Mei- Ling." She moved over to Blue and shook his hand. "I believe you and I met in... Why yes the Pub of Scrap."  
  
Blue was amazed at the thought that he could have recruited those same two people in the same Pub where Lute was. He shook his head.  
  
"Now listen here Blue... You really need to start focusing on the task at hand. Because If I complete my goal before you..." Rouge chuckled, and continued to chuckle even after he had pulled out his regional map and vanished with his team. "Good luck."  
  
His voice echoed throughout the cave.  
  
Blue stood there, lost in thought.  
  
| Trust my companions... But how can I... They only get in my way. But then again I did this alone and look where I ended up...|  
  
Blue looked around. "Alright... Get ready Rouge. The next time you see me I will be a great magician!" The regional map was taken out and with a few movements of the hand, Blue had returned to the surface of Koorong. 


	10. Lute&Riki

|\/Lute & Riki\/|  
  
Instead of taking the other manhole down into another dark creepy cave, Lute had given up on looking for Blue. He headed down another gave and ended up in another that was fairly lit by... light? Lute looked around, moving down the way slowly. He hummed a few notes to himself so that his mind would be too preoccupied with the notes instead of the fact that he was hungry.  
  
Not that far off into the distance, a ladder caught Lute's eye. As he followed the ladder up with his eyes, he saw that at the top was a manhole, which probably meant freedom! Lute jumped for joy and ran over to the ladder.  
  
But he stopped midway.  
  
A creature was slowly approaching him. Lute couldn't see it because of the lighting. His mind quickly played tricks on him and before he knew it, he had his imagination set on the figure being some type of sewer golem.  
  
"S-stay back! W-who goes there?" Lute had pulled out his stick and swung it around like a madman. The figure giggled and made an "ooh-ing" sound. Lute backed up against the wall, hoping that the monster would have bad vision and miss him completely.  
  
"I'm going to eat you! Gobble you up like... like............ I'm going to eat you!" The monsters voice was scratchy and fluctuated in tone. An "mwahaha" was added towards the end.  
  
Lute was terrified. He knew not of what to do. He couldn't see, he was hungry, he had a stick, and... Did he just wet himself? He fell to the floor and brought his legs up to his chest to hug them. He closed his eyes  
  
The monster was now on him, breathing in his face and letting off steam; strange how the breath of this monster wasn't raunchy, "Yes... Mwahaha! I will eat you... Gobble you up like some type of animal that I would eat!"  
  
Lute was in tears, calling out to his mother and brother, Thunder. When he opened his eyes he saw two green orbs glowing back at him.  
  
"Boo, Lute! Boo!" The monsters screamed.  
  
Lute let out a very high-pitched scream that forced the monster to put its hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shh... Shh..." the monster let out a giggle. "Its alright Lute. It's just me Riki! Geez if I knew you were going to be a banshee I wouldn't have done it. I'm terribly sorry." Riki chuckled again and backed away.  
  
Now embarrassed and wet, Lute stood up and gave Riki an evil glare— which he probably couldn't see. "Don't do that Riki. You had me fooled. I thought you were some monster out to eat me." He lowered a hand and touched his pants. "Dang-it, I wet myself too!"  
  
Riki let out a laugh. "I can't wait to tell every...  
  
"-No! Riki, Uh. If you tell everybody then it wont be funny anymore." Lute but him off, thinking that a lie would help stop Riki.  
  
"No... No... On the way here Blue told me..." Riki lifted a finger and tried his best to make a mockery of Blue. "If that dumbass musician does anything stupid Riki, make sure you tell me. And don't leave out any of the details."  
  
"Oh come on..." Lute lowered his head. "That's so humiliating me"  
  
Riki took hold of Lutes hand and lead him pass the ladder. "Oh you poor...Lute. I wont tell the whole story."  
  
Lute let out a reassuring sigh. "Riki you're the best"  
  
"I'll just leave out the crying." 


	11. Prestidigitation Melodies2

|\/ Prestidigitation Melodies \/|  
  
The smoke from his cigarette was released from his lips with a sigh. He waited patiently for the group to finish their wandering and settle down. He looked around the window, trying to calculate just what time it was by looking at the grayish sky. He failed. He leaned back in his chair and kicked off his shoes. He placed his feet on the edge of the circular table and waited some more.  
  
Before long, the door to the Inn opened and in stepped Blue. He looked around— as if the Inn was crowded, before setting his eyes on Fuse who was sitting at a table with a narcotic stick locked between his lips. Blue shook his head and approached him, taking a seat next to him and crossing his arms and legs. A few strands of his fell over his face; he left them there.  
  
"Did you find the card you were looking for?" Fuse took the cigarette out of his mouth and dabbled a few ashes into an ashtray that was sitting on the table. He missed the ashtray completely; his eyes focused on the smirk that stained Blue's face.  
  
"Damn this region. They don't even have a tarot card." Blue kept the smirk on his face. His eyes fixated on Fuse's shoes upon the floor.  
  
"I could have told you that... I knew that there was no magic card in Koorong." He took a drag of his cigarette and then let it escape from the corner of his lips. "But there are rumors about a magic stone that lay deep under Koorong in the abandon sewers."  
  
Blue's eyes shot open; an evil look was given towards Fuse. "What do you mean /you/ knew?" He uncrossed his legs and turned his chair around so that he could get a better view of Fuse's face. "Instead of having me running around on a wild goose chance, you could have just told me!"  
  
Fuse chuckled and spoke in a soft tone. "You didn't ask me of what I knew. You were stuck on what /you/ believed." He removed the cigarette from his lips. "I bet you even Lute knew that there was no card here. He went with you to tell you."  
  
Blue let of a defensive growl and got ready to start a scene within the Inn. But then he thought about Lute. Where was he? He looked around and then focused his attention on Fuse. "Speaking of Lute... Where is he?"  
  
By this time Fuse had put his cigarette out and was already going in his pocket for another one. "Beats me. I'm more worried about the dog creature you have."  
  
"Dog creature?" Blue gave Fuse a puzzled look before he realized what he was talking about. "Oh Riki? Why would you be more worried about him? He might not be that smart but he can sure beat the shit out of the monsters that stand in my way!" Blue let off a smile.  
  
Fuse gave Blue a troublesome look. "You speak highly of that dog... Lets hope he isn't a threat."  
  
"Threat?" Once again Blue was confused. "Fuse, Why did you join us?" Blue had wanted to ask the question earlier before he set off to find his tarot card, but he had forgot all about it. It seemed like a good time at the moment.  
  
Fuse lit another cigarette and waved it around with his hand while he spoke. "I honestly don't know. That little doggy fella-"  
  
"We Are Here!" A loud voice came crashing down and into the Inn. Riki slowly moved in followed by Lute who was red in the face and winded.  
  
They had made it out of the sewers not that long ago. Lute and Riki ran from every monster that came their way. The first ladder they had reached was locked. So they had to work around the caves once more until finally they had found another ladder that lead all the way back up to the surface where the airport was. It was hard for Lute to explain to the workers there why they had come from within that restricted area. But luckily Riki had the brightness idea to just "run for it." Hopefully the workers care more about their jobs than they do two mischief-makers.  
  
Blue stood up and quickly approached them both, roughly pushing Riki out of the way so that he may get a better view of Lute. "Are you well? You look like you have been through hell."  
  
"N-no... I have just-"  
  
"He pee peed on himself Blue... And he called out for his mommy and some Thunder person." Riki cut in, sitting on the table and examining the ashtray. "Oh yea and he cried too... But he told me not to tell you. So try to forget it okay."  
  
Fuse coughed up smoke while he busted into laughter. Followed by Blue who glanced down to see a wet spot on Lute's pants. Riki, oblivious to what was going on also laughed just because.  
  
Lute scratched his head and gave off a slight smile before moving pass them and speaking in a whiny tone. "You guys suck... I'm going to sleep." 


	12. Blue&Lute2

|\/ Blue & Lute \/|  
  
"Lute?"  
  
Lute remained on the bed with his face smothered into the pillow. He let out a few screams from time to time, but showed no signs of actually turning over to acknowledge the one who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Lute..." Blue stood there staring down at the one who was lying down on the bed, "For gods sakes, do you not hear me calling for you? Are you asleep?" He moved over to the bed slightly, but didn't sit down. He called out again. "Lute?"  
  
Lute would have remained that way for the remainder of the night. But there was something in Blue's voice that made him reply him. "Y-you didn't call me a Musician this time?" He rolled over onto his back and sat up, moving his legs into Indian style. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong Lute. It's just that... " Blue trailed off. He couldn't help but trail off as he looked at Lute sitting on the bed in nothing more but boxers. This was the first time that Blue was actually going to be sleeping in the same bed with another human being. He thanked Fuse in his mind for messing up the simple orders of ordering separate rooms for them all. But there was one thought that ran through his mind. Why get two couple rooms.  
  
"It's just what Blue?" Lute was now hanging off the side of the bed with one of his legs dangling freely from the end.  
  
Blue looked at him some more before he stood up to remove only his shirt. "It's just that I don't want you hogging all of the bed and covers." He slowly moved around the right side of the bed and lay down, grabbing a few sheets and covering his body.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Um.." Lute rolled over and gave Blue a strange look.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lute let out a laugh and slowly slipped over the covers. He turned off the lamp that was next to him and said softly while he yawned. "I don't know about you. But when I'm about to get in bed, I take off my shoes."  
  
Blue grunted and sat up. 


	13. Fuse&Riki

|\/ Fuse & Riki \/|  
  
"Oh my god... Shut up you damn dog!" Fuse rolled around in the tangled bed sheets of the bed. He kicked himself over and over again for ordering the wrong rooms. His plan seemed to backfire. "All I wanted was a couple room for myself! And another for these weirdoes."  
  
"I'm Not Sleepy Yet!" Riki did another somersault while on the bed. But this time he went to high and ended up face first on the floor.  
  
Fuse jumped, and leaned to the side to peer over and see if the furry monster was okay. He jumped back when it came leaping at him ready to tackle.  
  
They both flew out of the bed and onto the floor. But a couple of minutes it was more like fun time for Riki and a fight for Fuse. But after repeatedly pinning Riki down and realizing that he was in fact trying his hardest. Fuse too saw it as a game. They rolled all over the floor for what seemed like an hour laughing and having such a good time. Until finally Riki just stopped and went right to sleep, leaving Fuse with nothing to do.  
  
"Riki... Riki?" Fuse poked him a couple of times with his free hand while the other wiped the sweat from his face. "Oh come on!" He slapped him lightly on the face. But it didn't seem to work, the monster was out cold.  
  
Fuse moved over to the bed and lay down. He glanced back over at Riki who was just there with his arms open and one arm up. How did he manage to stay like that? Fuse chuckled and let out a yawn. He then reached down on the floor to grab hold of his uniform jacket. As he reached into the pocket, his badge fell out. He started thinking about IRPO and what was probably going on right now. This soon led to the realization that he wasn't getting paid. Which soon ended with the fact that he wouldn't be getting any more smokes. He grabbed his box of cigarettes and took one out. Followed by the lighter. He lit it and placed the box and the lighter on the edge of the night table.  
  
"Why am I sticking around?" He took a few puffs. "Fuse do you stick around? Is it because work is getting boring? Or maybe it's that dog?" He puffed some more, letting his lugs fill up his smoke. He shook his head and then shrugged. "I don't know... I honestly do not know."  
  
He smoked the night away. 


	14. Fuse&Lute&Riki

|\/ Fuse & Lute & Riki \/|  
  
"Blue left us!" Lute came running to Fuse and Riki room screaming. He tripped over Riki who was still lying on the floor and ended up landing on the bed.  
  
Fuse tossed and turned and finally sat up rubbing his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? What are you babbling about?" He twisted his body slightly and grabbed a cigarette and lighter off the night table. And with a flick of his thumb, breakfast for one was served.  
  
Lute sat up and positioned himself with his legs Indian style. Holding his breath for a tad bit trying not to inhale the smoke Fuse released. "Fuse, Blue left us. When I woke up he was gone!"  
  
"Flowers and girls... Bed and Riki..." Riki mumbled the song that Lute had sung before over and over again while he slept; tossing and turning on his newly made bed, the floor.  
  
Fuse inhaled some more before turning his attention to the monster on the floor. "Bed and Riki? What is that all about?" He chuckled slightly, and slowly got out of bed to stretch. "Hmm.... Don't worry about it. Everything will be just fine. He probably went for a walk or something."  
  
"If you say so... I mean he left nothing behind. And I mean nothing." Lute kept his attention on the sleeping Riki while he spoke to Fuse, glancing over where Fuse was standing from time to time to watch him put on his uniform.  
  
Fuse moved the cigarette from the left side of his mouth to the right and slowly buttoned his shirt. "You worry to much." He moved over towards the entrance of the room and knelt down beside Riki and picked up the backpack. "Say lets go down stairs and play a little game of cards Lute. We can use our credits. The person who loses all their credits gets to buy the winner a beer."  
  
"Fuse.... I can't" Lute stood up gestured to what he was wearing. "The Inn Keeper still has my clothes... But if you give me a few minutes ill go and see if she placed them in my room yet." Lute's voice trailed off as he left the room.  
  
Fuse sat down on the bed and looked at Riki. And waited for Lute to come back. He took in a few breaths from his cigarette before he stood up and left the room. He headed down the hallway and then stopped in front of the room that Blue and Lute used last night. Without even a knock, he busted right on in just in time to catch a glimpse of Lute's rear end. "Lute I uh. Got tired of waiting." He held back his laughter with a straight face.  
  
"Why didn't you knock?!" Lute fumbled around the room, slipping on his shirt and pants as quickly as possible. "I swear I should have never teamed up with this group!"  
  
Fuse slowly walked in and moved over to the table that was positioned close the corner of the room. He took a seat and reached inside the inside of his blazer and pulled out a deck of cards, which had a lovely decoration on the back of them. "Aw... Poor Lute, here come sit down and play a game of poker."  
  
Lute sighed and moved over to Fuse, along the way he stopped to pick up his shoes. "I hope Blue is okay." He sat two seats away from Fuse, which placed him right in front of him. "Okay lets get this over with."  
  
Fuse shuffled slowly and took his time in order to show off his neat shuffling tricks. When he sensed that Lute wasn't impressed, he started to deal the cards.  
  
"Wow these cards have really nice artwork on the back of them." Lute moved his head closer to the cards and squinted his eyes. "It looks like.... No. It can't be!" He glanced up at Fuse who shook his head lightly. "These are cigarette cards!"  
  
"Indeed they are." Fuse gave off a smile and let the cigarette in his mouth dangle.  
  
"I swear you have a serious problem. I'm going to write a song about you. Why do you smoke anyway?"  
  
Fuse gave him a strange look as if he had nothing to lose. He slowly took the cigarette out of his mouth and reversed Lutes question. "So you want to know why I smoke, huh?" He watched as Lute nodded several times. Fuse sighed, "Okay... I guess we have time to waste." He cleared his throat and begun to tell his tale on how he became a heavy smoker. His hands fiddled with the cards while he spoke, "Okay so it started like this..." 


	15. Blue2

/ Blue /

As he climbed the steps that lead towards the Koorong Port, Blue continued to believe that what he was about to do was for the better of the group. Letting out a sigh he came to a stop and quickly adjusted the money pouch on the side of his waist. During that time he thought back a day. How his doppelganger talked about the trust within companions.

"-But how can I trust those idiots." He clenched his fist as he spoke to himself softly. "Do you know what its like to be in company with a dog kid, a smoker, and ... a musician."

Blue placed a hand over his chest and counted the beats of his heart. It seemed to hasten when he thought about Lute, the musician. A few faint chuckles escaped from his closed lips. He continued to move towards the Port.

/I can't believe I'm starting to grow a liking to that pussy. /

"Yes? How may I assist you?" Before Blue could fully step into the port one of the workers there stood up from his seat behind the desk and gave off a smile.

Blue grinned a little before putting on an annoyed look. "No. I have my own way of transportation. I just came back here so that I wouldn't turn a lot of heads."

The other worker from behind the desk gave him a suspicious look. "Excuse me. You aren't traveling with a purple-hared man and some strange kid that has fur all over his body are you?"

The workers tone of cold yet polite in a freaky way. Blue yawned and listened to his words before going silent and then shaking his head in a quick manner.

"If I were with accompanied by them don't you think they would be with me now? Besides what did they do?" Blue was becoming irritated; he glanced back at the door hoping that his 'old' party wouldn't come waltzing in.

The worker rose slowly and pointed to a door that was off to the side. "See that door. That is a restricted area. Anyone who enters or exits that area without proper identification is in violation of code 17D. Those two delinquents were seen the other day coming out of that area. And when questioned the furry kid attacked one of us and the purple-haired one pulled out a stick and threatened me." As he spoke the other worker showed off his left arm that had a small bite mark on it. "I took the liberty yesterday of informing the IRPO Police. Hopefully they will find them and deal with them properly."

Blue, now, was in the corner of the port with his region map out and ready. He let out a few laughs before accidentally speaking out loud. "Oh Lute your in deep shit now." Moving his hand around the map quickly he closed his eyes and mumbled a few incantations. Shortly after a small portal had opened. Blue wasted no time in walking through. Before his body had totally vanished he spoke once more to the guys.

"Please... If you see that Purple-haired man can you tell him... I'm sorry."

"Wait!" The worker who spoke before came from behind the counter. But once he made it over to where the portal was, it was gone. He snapped his fingers and turned around to face the other. "Damn it. I knew he looked familiar. Yesterday he came through a portal with that purple-haired man and the furry kid." He shook his head and moved back over to the counter. "But it's strange. He was alone this time... Why would he want me to tell the purple-haired one that he is sorry?"

The portal opened slowly in a new location. And Blue slowly walked out of it and onto the concrete. Scanned the new area only noticing cars and an elevator.

"Ahh... This must be Baccarat. There is a tarot card here... And I can sense it!" He quickly moved over to the elevators and waited for one to open.

"Welcome to Baccarat!" A woman dressed in a bunny costume was the first sign of life Blue saw once those doors to the elevator opened. Blue threw up his guard and watched her closely.

"What are you? A fiend?!"

The lady giggled and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him in quickly and ignoring his question. "Here at Baccarat we are famous for our 24 hour casino. If you play the games, drinks are free." He smiled again and pushed a few buttons on the panel inside the elevator. "You could win big credits!"

"Hm... Big Credits..." Blue scratched his chin with his index finger and thumb and thought about the things he could buy with that many credits...

...Unaware of the curse lingering over the casino.


	16. Riki4

/Riki /

In the dream world of Riki's mind, everything seemed to be peaceful. 

Riki skipped down a strange path and admired the huge flowers along the way. He could hear random monsters laughing and having fun as well as a hymn that sounded identical to the song that Lute had played for him at IRPO. Being in this somewhat holy place was daunting. It resembled a place of joy. Like an Eden. No. Heaven. But even though it was smeared with the look of purity. Riki could smell the evil in the air.

Riki stopped.

"This… Where am I?"

Three figures suddenly appeared in front of him. He slowly approached them, sniffing the air for anything that smelled familiar.

The figures slowly started to look more recognizable as Riki continued his approach.

Riki smiled when he realized that the figures were his comrades, "Hey! I'm over here!"

Waving his hands around, Riki ran towards; realizing that the more he ran, the farther they seemed to be. Riki stopped and looked at them from a distance. He could hear laughter, their laughter. It seemed that they were having fun even though he wasn't around.

Riki frowned and continued to look at them, "No fair… Why can't I join?" He mumbled softly to himself.

Suddenly the laughter stopped and the three figures turned their attention to Riki.

"Help… us…"

**-o-**

"Help you …how?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was no longer at that strange heaven place. Letting out a yawn, I laid my head back down and closed my eyes once more.

….

…. ….

…. …. ….

I couldn't fall back to sleep. I sighed and sat completely up.

"Fuse… I'm hungry…" I waited for a response from the lump of sheets on the bed before I repeated myself. "Fuse… Riki is hungry."

I crawled my way over to the bed. Waited. Growled. Then hopped on top of the lump of sheets. Letting out a trail of giggles, I wrestled with the sheets. "Fuse lets go eat!"

I slowly stopped playing around and moved off the bed.

"Fuse?"

He wasn't even in the room.

Scratching my head, I looked around once more. All of his belongings were gone, except for a broken straw looking thing that he normally has stuck to his lips.

"Where has he gone? Maybe to see my Lute?"

I slowly turned my attention to the front door of the room and slowly skipped out, that bushy tail of mine bouncing up and down to an unknown beat that only I could move to.

"Flowers and girls… Bed and Riki…"

Once again I was singing Lute's masterpiece to myself, coming to a halt at Blue and Lute's room. Placing a few fingers on the doorknob, I turned it.

Locked.

I chuckled to myself and turned it again, with a little more forced.

Locked.

"What is going on… What could Lute, Blue, and Fuse be doing in there" Clearing my throat I tapped on the door.

"Lute? Let Riki in… I'm hungry?"

No answer.

My stomach let out a cry, "Its okay… Something is up… Maybe they are in trouble." I rubbed my tummy and whimpered. "Open the door for Riki!"

Soon I find myself banging like a rapid Lummox against the wooden door, digging my claws into it until I finally give up and collapse on the floor.

"It's no use… I can't go on any longer…"

Slowly the door opens and Lute greets me with a strange expression that I have never seen before.


	17. Fuse&Lute&Riki2

\/ Fuse & Lute & Riki \/

"... And that is why I smoke..."

Lute sat there with his eyes open wide, never before had he heard such a ridiculous story. He threw the cards onto the table, "What the?! You didn't even say anything important."

Fuse smiled and took the cigarette out of his mouth. He fiddled with it between his fingers before placing it into the ashtray that was off to the side of the table. "I told you everything.." His words escaped from him in a calm matter, on two rings of smoke that he made with what he normally called the "Final Blow"

Lute moved around in the chair so that he was on his knees like he was about to climb onto the table and over to where Fuse was relaxing. "You started with... _Okay so it started like this..._ and then ended with... _And that is why I smoke..._" The purple-haired musician shook his fist while he watched Fuse start to deal out the cards again.

"I can't really explain it Lute..." Fuse let out a series of rough laughs before clearing his throat and coming up with an idea. "Tell you what... We are going to play a quick card game... something I learned while on stakeout in Trinity... A game of wits... and if I win, you must have a smoke with me."

"But..." Lute was back in his seat with his eyes gaping over the dying cig within the ashtray. He had been curious for some time. He thought back to his mother and how she would sit in her room at night and smoke out of a pipe. "Deal..." They quickly shook on it before Lute realized he didn't know what the game was or how to play. "Wait... what is the game called?"

Fuse quickly passed out the cards until all of them were evenly distributed.

"I-D Clare War"

"Wha...?" It was too late, before Lute could realize what was going on, Fuse had dropped a card onto the table. Lute had no choice but to turn over his first card.

Lute: Queen

Fuse: Three

"I win..." Fuse stood up, almost knocking the table over along with the confused Lute on the other side. "I DECLARE WAR!!!" It was victory time, he did a strange dance that involved his arms moving around while his left leg tapped the floor. That lasted for three minutes before he had decided to advance over to Lute.

"I don't get it... I lost that quickly... But you didn't even teach me how to play the game." Lute was now rummaging through the small deck of cards to see if he had somehow been scammed.

Fuse had already taken out two cigarettes by now when he had pulled up a chair and sat as close to Lute as possible. Lute didn't seem to be all too worried; he fiddled with his hands while the IRPO cop spoke, "Alright I want you to put this in your mouth... Brown side first." Fuse slowly moved the cig towards Lute's face, gently poking at his lips; a grin crept across the cops face. "Don't act like you never had anything in your mouth before."

Lute blushed at the determination of the guy, "Is that one of those innuen-"

Fuse had taken that opportunity to quickly shove the cancer stick into the boy's mouth, amazed at how his grit didn't break it into two.

Lute, as innocent as can be to the world of smoking, puffed rapidly with his eyes closed while me tried to speak. "mmm Ammm Immm Smmoking?"

Fuse chuckled as he lit his own cigarette and then Lute's.

There was a long series of coughs and hacking before Lute had decided to take the thing out of his mouth and place it quickly into the ashtray. "Cough Cough That's horribl- Cough oh ... I think I might Cough I think I might be getting sick"

Fuse let out a stern chuckle, "You are such a comedian..." Then without warning, he moved up towards Lute and quickly kissed him on his lips.

The wasn't short, nor was it long. It seemed that it was just about perfect. Lute was almost petrified, one arm stiff against the arm of the chair while the other hovered over the table and the ashtray. His eyes were closed when it happened and they were still shut when Fuse had pulled away slowly and folded his arms on the back of the chair.

"I'm sorry... That was a thank you kiss." Fuse had decided to settle with that as his reasoning behind the kiss but his heartbeat and almost sweaty palms meant otherwise.

Lute opened his eyes. It was hard at first to tell if he was smiling or about to throw up... but soon Fuse concluded that Lute had liked what had happened and was waiting for it to happen again. His lips were still alive and rose almost upward; those eyes were locked in on their target: Fuse.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Lute blinked, as if to come out of a strange daze and stood up slowly with his hands covering his lower waist. "Um... I'll get that" He stiffly moved over to the door and leaned up against it. He could hear a voice from the other end making noises and talking weakly. Taking a deep breath, Lute unlocked the door and tensely turned the knob. His eyes feel quickly on the furry person sprawled out on the floor.

"Lute... Riki is hungry. Why was the door closed?" Riki was already back on his feet and full of unknown energy that wasn't used during the harassment he had placed upon the door. He quickly barged in and started looking around as if to find something unexpected. After quick glances, he has failed at finding anything out of the norm except for Fuse sitting backwards in a chair and the smell of those things he always placed in his mouth.

Fuse took this time to stand up and adjust himself in a professional manner. "Well since we are all so together... and rudely interrupted, we might as well feed the damn animal and go find Blue."

Riki looked around again, "Blue? Where is he? He not here?" He spoke loudly, as if to mysteriously find Blue popping out from behind the four regular objects found in any Inn. "Oh the backpack!"

Fuse sighed, he watched as Riki picked up the backpack and put it on once more. Was there no parting the backpack from the damn creature? He motioned to Lute who had somehow found his way back over to the bed. "Well come on let's go... Who knows what Blue is out there doing..."

The group of three headed out the room. Fuse came out first, looking proud and almost leader worthy material. Follow by Riki, slightly unaware of anything around him and prancing about while reciting, like a broken record, the 'Flowers and Riki' now his personal theme song. And lastly Lute, who had a look of betrayal and doubt upon his face.

"I... I don't know what to do..." Lute spoke under his breath as he slowly touched his lips. He looked onward to where Fuse was and then shook his head. "Why do I feel like I have done something wrong...?"


	18. Blue3

\/Blue\/

It had been only four hours since Blue had stepped into the casino. Already he was swept off his feet by the energy of the people. Monsters and Humans alike clung to their own personal slot machine. Blue gave everyone an evil glare.

/Look at these fools... Consumed by greed... gluttons.../

He turned his back to everyone and pulled out another credit that soon found its way into the slot machine. "Come on baby... Don't be mean to me... Just give me what I want"

Blue was no different from anybody else in the casino. He too had been consumed by their strange power. For every 99 coins he would put in, 50 would come out. That was enough to make him think that what he was doing was paying off.

The bag at his side grew smaller and smaller until there was only a handful of credits left. When he realized what he had done, it was a little too late to turn back the hands of time.

"Dammit... Only 30 credits left..." Blue pushed himself away from the machine, looking down at the uncomfortable stool he sat on. The imprint of his butt permanently molded onto the leathery material. "What have I done... The guys are going to kill me." He let out a long sigh before a thought came into his mind. "But then again... I'm on my own now..."

A laugh like no other escaped from the Magicians mouth. It was deep and almost evil. His arms were spread while each finger curved inward towards the palm. If Lute were to see Blue, he would easily see that Blue had been drinking and was probably inebriated.

"Sir?" A young woman dressed in a Pink Bunny costume appeared behind Blue.

"Gah!" Blue turned around quickly, "How did you manage to sneak up on me like that? Are you a fiend?" a finger was pointed into her direction.

The young woman had been working for hours and had experienced many different events with other customers at the casino. It was late, her feet were hurting, and she was about to get off. She gave him a nonchalant look and continued with her routine line." Would you like another drink, sir?"

Blue shook his head quickly and for a brief second became sober enough to push out a question. "I am here to find the Gold Card... as a magician it is my duty to obtain it..." With each word, the woman took a step back— his breath reeked of cheap wine.

"Hmm..." The young woman thought it over before sighing and shaking her head to Blue. "I'm sorry but... I don't know anything about a Gold Card." She looked around and slowly approached the man. "However I did hear that this casino's owned by gnomes. I'm positive they might know something about your Gold Card."

"Gnomes?!" Blue became offended, "I may be a little drunk but I'm not stupid! Gnomes don't exist..." He folded his arms and turned his back to the woman.

"Look..." The woman pointed to a small figure skipping right pass him.

The little guy was greenish almost with a beard and a strange hat. Since most of the customers at the casino had been stuck in the curse of greed, none of them ever noticed the gnomes and moved about. Only the females in bunny costumes knew.

Blue thanked the woman and quickly followed the gnome as close as he could without scaring him.

The gnome, in its own little state of mind, continued to skip down the corridor and up a flight of steps leading to the upper level of the casino. Blue continued up the steps as well and resumed his pursuit. Once again the gnome and skipped up another flight... and so did Blue.

At that moment Blue was feeling most grateful, "This is my luckiest day... and Lute isn't here to spoil it!" whispering to himself, he started to speed walk towards the gnome.

It would have been nice if today was Blue's lucky day... The gnome turned around and quickly made its way over to the elevator. Blue didn't even stand a chance at catching up with the little man. Once the elevator opened, the gnome was gone.

"Damn it all to hell! Lute this is all your..." Blue lowered his voice a looked around. "Oh yea... I forgot..." A long almost pining sigh escaped from him. He had truly forgotten that he had decided to journey alone from now on.

/I need to stop acting weak... Lute's not even here... It's all my fault I almost had the damn gnome.../

Blue waited for the elevator to return and quickly got on.

"What floor Sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me... Where did that gnome go?"

"What gnome?" the woman on the elevator gave off a naïve smile.

Blue shook his head and then looked at the elevator panel. "Why is there dirt on the parking garage button?"

The woman cleared her throat and continued to smile, "Why I have no idea... The cleaning crew must've slacked off? Would you like to head to the hotel part of the casino? You look mighty tired..."

/Maybe he went to the parking garage/

"No... Escort me to the parking garage... I would like to leave..."

"Um... okay..." there was a long pause before the woman finally pushed the dirty button leading towards the parking garage. Under her breath she mumbled, "I hope I don't lose my job for this..."

"My apologies... But I must get that Gold Card." Blue slowly stepped off the elevator and onto the parking lot grounds. He scanned the area twice before noticing something that he didn't see when he first arrived at the casino. "That sewer lid was not off when I first arrived here." He looked around again and slowly approached the sewer.

"Wait!!!" The young woman from earlier that assisted him came running out of the elevator. "Please take me with you!"

"Thank you so much for assisting me. I am truly sorry I- "Blue stopped mid sentence and then continued. "What did you just say?"

"Please... My name is Emilia... I can be a great asset to you... I am great with guns!" A few tears started to escape from her eyes. "I've always wanted adventure in my life... Please... take me with you."

Blue continued to stare at the woman in the bunny suit before he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry... but... you ... look stupid..." He could see the shocked look appear on her face. "You might get me killed... I don't think you understand the importance of my quest... and..." He slowly moved over to the ladder and continued with his speech. "You're easily noticeable..." words continuously escaped from his mouth over and over again until he had vanished inside the sewers.

Emilia remained above ground screaming down at the top of her lungs. "To hell with you, I'll start my own adventure..." She wiped away her tears and turned around to head back towards the elevators.

"Excuse me... Miss?" A figure that stood in the shadows had watched the entire event.

"Yes? I'm on break... if you want a drink, badger the other pink bunny ladies." Emilia turned around to look at the man before advancing again towards the elevators.

The young man let out a laugh and approached the woman.

She clenched her fist, "Are you here to call me stupid too!?"

"No... Not at all... I'm here to offer you a proposition."


End file.
